


The day Keith got himself a boyfriend

by WritingWarships



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, I hope you like it!, Klance Secret Santa 2016, M/M, shifting point of views
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 19:07:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9003994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingWarships/pseuds/WritingWarships
Summary: The titel says it all. Really it's just different little moments from the last year of high school of the squad.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's the first time I've written something with so much shifting in the point of view. I hope you enjoy it nonetheless!

Their friend group was what some would call ‘peculiar’. Keith couldn’t exactly disagree with them.

There was Hunk, the sweetest and most protective boy Keith had ever met. To some he may look scary but he actually was the sunshine himself as long as you’re on good terms with him.

Then there was Pidge, they were way too smart to even be part of their so called ‘squad’, but Keith was grateful they were. Without them Keith surely would have gone crazy already.

And then you had Lance, the most annoying and most challenging accepting guy on earth. Probably also in this galaxy. They clashed a lot at the beginning of their ‘friendship’ but the fighting turned into friendly bickering over time.

Next up you had the ‘big bro squad’ part of their group as Pidge and Lance liked to call it. It existed out of Shiro and Matt (and actually also Allura but she liked to think of herself as the chill aunt). Matt was the older brother of Pidge and Shiro was Keith’s. He and Shiro weren’t biologically related, but Keith was adopted as a baby and he couldn’t have asked for a better family.

Most of the time they had to hangout without the big bros since they were older and busier, but that didn’t stop them from having fun.

Keith was grateful for his friends. They were always there for him when he needed them, and he would be there for them in return.

Keith, Pidge, Lance and Hunk were in the middle of their last year of high school. The fear of leaving one or more of his friends behind when they would go to college plagued Keith at night, but he tried to shove it away during the day. He was going to make the best of what he had.

 

* * *

 

It was during one of their weekly hangouts in Shiro’s car standing in his driveway when Lance brought it up.

“Why is literally every single one of us single?”

Keith shrugged as he continued to sip from his soda. Lance guessed Keith never really cared about that stuff anyway.

“Don’t say that! Hunk could be in a relationship right now if only he had the balls to ask Shay out.”

Hunk turned bright red at Pidge’s words as both Lance and Pidge started laughing.

“Fair enough. Still doesn’t explain why _I’m_ single though. I mean, I think it’s pretty obvious why _Keith_ still hasn’t had his first kiss,” Keith started to protest loudly as Lance continued, “I don’t remember the last time Pidge has expressed romantic feelings for anyone, and either Matt or Allura is going to end up with Shiro. Depends on who has the guts to make the first move.”

Pidge made a disgusted face. “Ew, that’s like implying that both your brothers are going to date.”

Lance leaned back against the dashboard as he thought about it. Being in a relationship would be great! He could hold hands with them, kiss them, take them out shopping, shower them in gifts, there were so many opportunities! If only he had someone willing to date him. Lance looked at the others in the car.

Hunk was munching on some food and had been particularly quiet after the mention of Shay.  

Pidge pushed their glasses further up their nose before taking other bite of their Pizza.

And Keith was...

Well, he was shoving his dinner down his throat in a monstrous pace. Charming.

Lance sighed and dropped the subject.

 

* * *

 

It was cold as fuck.

Keith buried his nose in his scarf as he made his way home. His eyes stung from the cold wind that pricked in his eyes and made tears well up. He cursed himself for not bringing any other gloves with him.

“Hey Keith!”

Keith turned around to see Lance running towards him, waving enthusiastically and with a big smile on his face as if it wasn’t almost wintertime. Lance was wearing very warm clothes though, and his gloves looked pretty comforting too.

Keith nodded at him and waited for Lance to catch up before moving again.

“It’s pretty cold, huh?” Lance said it as if the cold didn’t bother him anyway.

Keith flexed his hands in the hope to get back some of the feeling in his fingers. “Yeah, it is.”

Lance eyed his hands before looking at his own. “Don’t tell me you only have  those stupid fingerless gloves, and not real ones.”

Keith feigned a hurt look, placing his hand on his chest. “How could you? Those gloves are my most prised possessions.”

Lance laughed softly and Keith followed the roll of his shoulders underneath his coat with his eyes before looking up at the smiling Lance again.

Lance rolled his eyes before taking off one of his own gloves and grabbing Keith’s hand.

“Hey, what are you-”

“Making sure your fingers don’t freeze off.”

Keith’s cheeks grew red as he felt Lance’s warm fingers against his own ice cold skin.

Lance quietly slipped one of his gloves onto Keith’s right hand. They stood still for a moment in an awkward silence before Lance just sighed, rolled his eyes, and grabbed Keith’s bare hand with his own gloveless hand. He put their hands in the pocket of his own coat without looking at Keith.

“You need to take better care of yourself man.”

Keith couldn’t stop staring at Lance’s pocket where his fingers were currently entangled with Lance’s, and a strange warmth filled his stomach. He looked up at Lance, whose cheeks were pretty red too but Keith told himself it was the cold, and softly tugged at his hands until they were walking again.

The rest of way they remained silent, only letting go of the other’s hand when they reached Keith’s house.

Lance waved him goodbye before Keith closed the door and leant against it. He felt is cheeks with his hands when he noticed he was still wearing one of Lance’s gloves. He pretended not to notice the warmth in his belly growing bigger until it reached his cheeks.

He’d return the glove tomorrow.

 

* * *

 

It was just another boring day at school, filled with stupid classes and even stupider teachers.

Lance rested his head on his hand as he stared outside. Seated next to him was Pidge, who was currently doing the same. Lance was sure they already knew the stuff the teacher was trying to teach them right now.

He looked at the people who were walking past the window and in the direction of the exit of the school. Lucky bastards.

Suddenly a figure he recognised appeared. Long black hair was tucked underneath a red scarf and a grumpy look was hidden beneath a big woolly hat.

Keith was stomping towards the exit, obviously not a fan of the cold weather. Lance chuckled before he felt his breath getting caught in his throat.

Keith was still wearing Lance’s glove.

Lance felt his cheeks grow warm at the memory of a few days ago. Honestly, what had he been thinking?! Just grabbing Keith’s hand like that.

He heard Pidge snicker behind him, but he just flipped them off, ignoring the warmth in the pit of his stomach.

 

* * *

 

Shiro had been nagging Keith for a while now. So what if Keith used to have the teeniest tiniest crush on Lance when he first met him? As soon as Lance had opened his mouth that crush had disappeared as quickly as it had arrived.

Shiro, on the other hand, was convinced Keith still had feelings for Lance. In a non-platonic way. Which was totally ridiculous, because Lance represented everything that annoyed Keith. Stupid jokes, flirting with everything that breathes, etc.

Keith wasn’t saying he didn’t like Lance, on the contrary actually. At first he had been too annoyed at Lance to really see his good side, but as time went on he started to learn new things about him. Lance apparently loves cats, he would do anything for his family and friends, he used his charms to hide his insecurities, and he was always ready to help you or to listen to you. He also got pretty homesick if he was away from home for more than a day, especially at night. But it wasn’t until later that Lance had told him that.

He guessed that what he was trying to say is that Lance is a very good friend, and he wouldn’t want anyone else to bicker with about stupid things.

 

* * *

 

Shiro and Matt were in front seats, both scolding Keith, Lance and Pidge.

So they may or may not have skipped school to celebrate the fact that their least favourite teacher retired early.

And Shiro and Matt may or may have not found out.

“You three better be happy that we found out about it, and not mom and dad.” Matt seriously nodded along to Shiro’s words as Lance sighed, annoyed at the speech they were given. They had been driving for way too long and he knew they were in the wrong. Of course he knew.

“Hunk would never do this.”

Pidge laughed hysterically at Matt’s words. “Oh dear brother, the only reason Hunk didn’t join us today is because he currently is throwing up all over his bedroom.”

Lance closed off his mind for the rest of the conversation, being stuck between Pidge and Keith in the backseat. Talking about Keith, he hadn’t said a word in the past few minutes.

Lance looked to his side and instantly the feelings of annoyance that had remained vanished. Keith had fallen asleep against the window with his neck in an awkward angle. He was breathing slowly and his hair was all over the place. Honestly, he looked ridiculous.

It was pretty cute.

As soon as that thought appeared in Lance’s mind he mentally scolded himself. His best friend, Keith Kogane, cute? No way. You couldn’t think that about your friend.

He dared to look again and at that exact moment Keith let out a soft snore and Lance was _gone._ That was the cutest shit he had ever seen. He let himself slide more down in the backseat, still ignoring the warnings coming from the front seat of the car, and started thinking.

Yeah, so he thought Keith could be pretty cute sometimes. Nothing wrong with that, right?

He groaned. He was so screwed.

 

* * *

 

Shiro and Keith had been bickering for a while now.

Everyone was at Hunk’s house. His parents were gone for the weekend so he threw a massive sleepover. The whole squad was there. They had watched movies, eaten a shitload of food, played weird games, etc. Basically all the stuff you do during a sleepover.

“Keith, _please_. It’s pretty obvious.”

“Shiro, shut up.”

“Come on, you like-”

“I said shut up!”

Shiro just laughed and shrugged his shoulders. “Whatever. I just want you to be happy. You know that right?”

“I’d be happy if you would stop nagging me about this. I don’t like him.”

Shiro just hummed to himself as he glanced at his nails.

Suddenly a loud and crystal clear laugh could be heard.

Keith turned to look at the source of the sound. It was Lance, of course it was. He was laughing at something Hunk had said, and _fuck_ , if that wasn’t the most breathtaking sight Keith had ever seen. Lance looked genuinely happy and was actually smiling. Not that fake, cocky grin. He was actual laughing and he closed his eyes and he held his stomach and Keith was _gone_.

“Seems to me that there is more than meets the eye.” Somewhere in the distance, far underneath the sound of Lance’s laugh, Keith could hear Shiro making a snarky comment. He didn’t mutter more than a silent “fuck off.” Because he’d be damned if he missed the opportunity to actually look at Lance right now.

 

* * *

 

Lance was more than a little worried. He always got really homesick if he was in a different place for the first time. And now he and the others of his class were going on an excursion to the other side of the fucking country and they were going to stay there for the night.

At least Hunk, Pidge and Keith would be there. Keith had yet to learn about his homesickness.

Lance sighed. He didn’t want the other to see him on his weak moments. Especially Keith.

Who knows, maybe it won’t be that bad.

 

* * *

 

Keith had never seen Lance like this. Lance was always the cheery one of the group, the one to make sure everyone was okay and happy and laughing. Now he was all curled up under his sheets, tears staining his cheeks.

They were sharing the room during the excursion their school had organised and all of sudden Keith had been woken up in the middle of the night by a soft sobbing.

Keith wondered whether he should call Hunk, he always seemed to know what to do. Or maybe Shiro? He always had those good motivational speeches. And Pidge would probably also be able to cheer him up or to distract him from the bad feelings. Maybe he should call one of them to-

_“Keith.”_

He almost jumped at the sudden word leaving Lance’s mouth, stopping his train of thought.

“I’m sorry you had to see me like this. It’s okay honestly, don’t worry about it.”

Of course Keith was worrying about him. What an idiot. He didn’t know how to express it though, so he did the only thing he could think of; he pulled Lance into a hug.

Lance seemed frozen at the sudden contact, knowing Keith wasn’t one for touching others, but quickly eased into the hug and wrapped his arms around Keith’s waist.

They stayed like that for a while until they both fell asleep on Lance’s bed.

 

* * *

 

“Shiro’s hot.”

“Ew! He’s my fucking brother!”

“That’s weird, you’d think you at least would have gotten s _ome_ of the hotness.”

The next thing he saw was a pillow flying right at him, hitting him straight in the face. He could hear Pidge snickering as he fell over thanks to the impact of the pillow, and fell off the bed.

“You know we aren’t actually related, right?”

Lance shrugged as Hunk also continued laughing.

Maybe sleepovers at Keith’s house could also become a regular thing for them. Lance liked that idea.

 

* * *

 

Oh hell no. He was not falling in love with Lance out of all people. Seriously heart? Lance?

Keith buried his head in his pillow as he tried not to think about the half naked Lance he had seen today when they went swimming.

He was so screwed.

 

* * *

 

Lance couldn’t help it. It just was the truth. Even after he just lost a race to him, Keith looked hot as fuck.

His hair was up in a ponytail but a few strands had come loose and were now falling in front of his face. His neck was exposed and Lance could practically count the drops of sweat rolling down the back of his neck. Keith was breathing heavily, but that smug smirk was plastered on his face.

Fuck, he’s so gay.

Maybe Lance didn’t dislike that mullet as much as he had first thought.

 

* * *

 

Allura was laughing, Shiro was wiggling his eyebrows, and Matt was muttering quick words at Pidge and Hunk, who seemed all too amused.

Keith looked up once again, not fucking believing this shit.

Mistletoe.

Who had even placed that there in the first place? He bet it was Shiro.

But now Lance was standing in front of him, a cute flustered little smile on his face, and Keith wanted to turn around and run away. If they kissed it would ruin everything. Maybe he could somehow get out of this situation by faking-

“So, let’s just do it.”

Keith looked up surprised at Lance’s words. Let’s just _what_ now?

“You know, it’s for the best if we just get it over with.”

Keith gulped and he could swear he saw Lance’s smile falter for a moment.

“Unless you’re really not okay with kissing me because I don’t-”

“No! I mean, yes! I mean, it’s okay. Yeah, let’s just do it.” Keith could punch himself in the face, why was he so awkward?

“Okay.”

A silence fell between the two of them, neither moving in to kiss the other.

“Just kiss!”

They both looked surprised at Hunk who looked like he was watching his favourite movie.

Keith rolled his eyes before looking back at Lance again. He was rubbing his neck and a small blush spread over his cheeks.

Oh fuck it.

Keith grabbed the collar of Lance’s shirt and pulled him down until they were at the same height. He then proceeded to press his lips softly against those of Lance. Yelling and whistling could be heard in the background, but Keith ignored it.

Lance wasn’t kissing back. In fact, it seemed like he was completely frozen, not even moving a finger.

Keith started panicking and was about to pull back when he suddenly felt Lance’s hands on both of his shoulders.

Lance’s lips started moving against Keith’s.

A meteor could have hit the earth at that moment, and Keith would not have noticed.

When they finally pulled away Keith was out of breath and he couldn’t remember where he was. All he saw was Lance.

Before either of them could say anything a loud voice could be heard. “ _Gayyyyyyy_!”

Matt received more than one slap to the back of his head, like he wasn’t one of the gayest persons in this room.

Lance chuckled softly and nervous, gesturing to the back door. “Hey, do you maybe want to talk?”

Keith nodded and again ignored the others as he followed Lace outside.

He would never forget the day he got a boyfriend.


End file.
